


All These Places Feel Like Home

by endearinglysad



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, PWP, Schmoop, Threesome - F/M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-04
Updated: 2010-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endearinglysad/pseuds/endearinglysad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen wakes up the morning after she comes home to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All These Places Feel Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> For [spn_j2_xmas](http://community.livejournal.com/spn_j2_xmas/) 2009\. Nothing says Happy Holidays like 2000 words of pure threesome porn! Title from "Chocolate" by Snow Patrol.

Jensen wakes up warm.

He doesn’t want to open his eyes at first, doesn’t want to even _move_, he’s so comfortable. The sun is shining in through the blinds just enough to make the room glow, and it’s that early-morning quiet where he can just listen to his own heartbeat and feel the peace of it sink through his bones. Soon enough there’ll be dogs and breakfast and laundry and errands to worry about, but for right now, it’s just warmth and quiet and peace.

His fingers start twitching though, sliding over the skin of the little bundle of heat in his arms. He knows right away it’s Danneel—he can smell her shampoo and the skin under his hands is way too soft to be Jared’s. Plus, Jared never feels small in his arms.

He ponders on her presence for a moment, so glad that she’s home again. Her flight had come in late the night before, and she’d refused to let either of them come and pick her up, said she was perfectly capable of getting a cab and getting home by herself. He knew Jared had waited up for her though, had brought her up to bed and tucked her in beside Jensen before crawling in himself. Jensen hadn’t woken up for more than a quick kiss from both of them; they were all pretty exhausted.

He’s definitely awake now.

He can’t help but just _feel_ her. She’s wearing one of Jared’s undershirts and nothing else, and it’s huge on her, the fabric twisting around her waist and molding to her breasts. Jensen slides his hand up to cup one, loving the soft malleability of her flesh under the warm softness of the cotton. It still smells like Jared too, and Jensen feels a stab of arousal picturing Jared stripping the shirt off himself and putting it on Danneel. The thought makes him finally open his eyes; he suddenly wants to see them both lying there with him.

Jared’s sprawled out on the other side of the bed, one arm thrown up above their heads and the other resting on his stomach. The sheet’s pulled down, and Jensen can see the cut of Jared’s hip; later he’ll trace that line with his tongue, but for now…

He slides his hand under the sheet and down Danneel’s body to where the shirt ends and skin begins. She’s laying on his left arm, both of them facing Jared, but his right hand is all he needs as he slips two fingers between her thighs and into her pussy. She’s not quite wet so he slides his fingers down past her clit and dips inside her, finds the moisture there and draws it out, feels it smear up his fingers as he begins to rub at her clit. He teases her, smiling when her rhythmic breathing turns irregular and her body shifts against his. She wakes up slowly against him, and he knows she’s finally with him when she grinds back against his stiff cock and then lifts her top leg to drape over his, spreading herself wider for his fingers. She’s fucking against his fingers, soft undulations of her hips, and he slides his hand down farther so he can fuck her with three fingers while his thumb works her clit.

She’s making soft noises now; he loves when she’s like this.

Her body tenses, stretching long and arching, and she twists her head to kiss him as she comes. Her body relaxes back against his and he keeps stroking her as she comes down. She’s hot and slick now where his fingers are still playing with her, smearing moisture and a scent that is so uniquely Danneel across her skin. He wants to taste her.

Danneel breathes for a minute against him, then she’s sitting up and pushing the sheet down even as she’s crawling on top of Jensen. His cock slips into her easily, and she rides him slow until he’s aching to come. He’s grasping her hips in his hands, lifting her up and pulling her down on his cock; her hands are on his chest, and she’s balancing herself against him as they fuck. She’s smiling at him.

Then another hand is caressing down his side, and Jensen turns his head to see Jared staring back at him, eyes still sleepy but pupils blown black with arousal. Jared hasn’t moved closer yet, content to just stroke one hand up and down Jensen’s side while he lazily works his cock with the other. He watches Danneel move above Jensen, moves his hand to her thigh and Jensen can see her muscles flexing under Jared’s hand as it slides closer to where they’re joined and he is so close to coming now that it’s almost painful.

“Don’t let him come yet.”

Jared’s voice is rumbly with sleep, soft and gentle, but the command is clear. Danneel immediately slows, varies her rhythm, and Jensen can feel his orgasm receding. He makes a frustrated noise and Danneel’s low chuckle matches Jared’s as they both lean in to quiet him with kisses. They know how much he loves this.

Jared moves to straddle Jensen’s thighs behind Danneel, who’s still kissing Jensen and grinding erratically on his cock. Jared pulls her up and settles her back against him, those big hands sliding up from her waist to cup her breasts, then back down her stomach to where her thighs are spread wide over Jensen’s hips. His fingers trace the stretched skin of her pussy, flick teasingly across her clit, and then slide a little lower to smear through the wetness coating Jensen’s dick before moving up again. This time his hands slip under her shirt, and he plays with her nipples while she shivers against him. Jensen wants to _see_ damnit, loves to see Jared’s hands against Danneel’s skin, tan on tan, and it’s all he can do not to thrust up into her. Danneel’s not moving at all now, just relaxing against Jared’s broad chest while he touches her, eyes closed and head thrown back against his shoulder.

Jared’s hands slide down to span Danneel’s waist, and then he’s moving her, helping her ride Jensen’s cock so slowly. When she’s got the rhythm, he pulls back, puts some space between their bodies so that he can slide a hand under her ass and play with Jensen’s balls. He’s kneading them slowly in one hand, pulling just hard enough, and Jensen can’t hold off anymore.

“Jared…I’m—”

But Jared must have felt it coming too, because suddenly he’s squeezing tight and Jensen feels like there’s a knife in his guts, pleasure stabbing so sharp, and if he doesn’t get to come _now_ it’s going to slice him to shreds. Jared just holds on though, fist like a vise, and keeps Danneel moving with the other hand.

Jensen can’t focus on anything but Jared’s hand and he floats through Danneel’s happy whimpers and Jared’s low murmured encouragement until finally—_finally_—Danneel’s coming above him, helped along by Jared’s fingers, and bucking on Jensen’s cock.

She sinks down on top of him, sprawled out across his chest with his dick still buried deep inside her. Jared’s still got an iron grip on Jensen’s cock, but he’s rubbing Danneel’s back with his other hand now, soothing circles as she comes down from her orgasm. She’s smiling happily and leans up to kiss Jensen, quick and dirty, and then she’s sliding off, falling to his side and cuddling up against him.

Jensen’s cock is slick with their combined come, still hard in Jared’s fist, and Jared wastes no time dropping down to lick the wetness off. His tongue slides up and down Jensen’s shaft, working over and around his balls, until he’s cleaned of everything but his own saliva. Jensen holds his body tense as Jared sucks at him, can’t help the choked whimpering in the back of his throat, but knows he’s not allowed to come yet. It’s not enough friction or pressure to push him over the edge, but he’s so close already, been ready to blow for a while now, that Jared’s sloppy licking and slurping are the best kind of torture. If Jared’s hand wasn’t still wrapped tightly around him, he’d have come _ages_ ago.

And Jared knows it, too, just keeps licking and sucking and nibbling until Jensen is begging to get fucked.

Danneel is stroking his face, brushing fingers light across his chin and cheeks and murmuring soft comforting noises, telling him how good he is and to hold on just a little longer. She punctuates her praise with kisses, tasting his moans and _Jared_s and _please_s. Jared’s looking up at them both, watching Jensen fall apart and Danneel hold him together, until…

“Get him on his knees.”

Danneel’s up immediately, kneeling by Jensen’s side and helping Jared roll him over. Together, they get him onto his knees, cheek pressed to the mattress and ass in the air. Together, they open Jensen for Jared’s cock, two of her small fingers thrusting in with his larger ones, and they fuck him together like that. Jared finds his prostate and rubs over it with a fingertip and Jensen all but screams, loses his breath and has trouble getting it back.

Then Danneel’s fingers are gone, and she’s crawling up to the head of the bed, lays back and pulls Jensen’s mouth to her pussy. He eats her out enthusiastically, grateful for the distraction when Jared pushes a third, then a fourth finger inside him.

Finally Jared’s fingers are gone, and Jensen spreads his thighs as far as he can in anticipation, fucks Danneel harder with his tongue. And then Jared’s cock is inside him, sliding in with one long hard thrust just as he releases Jensen’s cock and balls, and Jensen is coming so hard it feels like everything inside his body is shooting out of his dick.

He feels his muscles go lax almost immediately, Jared’s strong hands the only thing still holding him up. He does his best to keep his tongue moving against Danneel, but he can feel sleep pulling him down, and with a soft sweet laugh, she finishes herself off with clever fingers.

Jared keeps fucking him, reaches for Danneel’s hand and they tangle their fingers together on Jensen’s back until Jared comes, fills Jensen up with the warmth that he loves before pulling out and helping Jensen settle onto his side, boneless and happy.

Jared crawls up to cuddle Danneel, pulls her into his side and wraps strong arms around her. Jensen manages to throw one arm over her waist, hand on Jared’s side, and he listens to them talk. They decide that later, Jensen will suck Jared off while Danneel fucks him with her strap-on, and Jensen’s dick gives a little twitch in anticipation.

The last thing he remembers before he falls asleep is Jared reaching down to pull the comforter up over all of them, and his voice whispering “Welcome home, baby.”


End file.
